Healing Invisible Scars 2: She's Back
by blackrose13666
Summary: Max & Nudge were both abused & experimented on by their old foster parent. now they're starting over again in a new house with a new family. Mrs. Martinez, a single mom with 4 sons adopts the 2 girls. can the girls' new family help them heal from their past. and can 2 certain boys help Max & Nudge open up. Fax & Niggy. Part two
1. Crash

Fang sat next to Max's hospital bed. He held her hand. The doctors said she had a concussion.

* * *

Jeb held a screw driver in his hand grinning. "Why do you look so happy" Ari asked. "i tampered with your families new car" Jeb said. "Why" Ari asked. "To give you your real family back" Jeb said

* * *

Nudge sat in the back seat next to Iggy when the car started to malfunction "mom you just blew a red light" Iggy said. "I...i can't stop the car" she said. "What do you mean" Iggy said. "the breaks are broken". Suddenly a car rammed into the car on Nudge's side. she screamed as Glass shattered. "Not again" Iggy thought. "Not with my Nudge"


	2. Good news, bad news

Fang sat quietly waiting for the rest of his family to arrive. When suddenly he heard the sound of sirens coming towards the hospital. Outside the room doctors and nurses were yelling at each other. Suddenly he saw a flash of strawberry blond hair run past the hospital room. "Iggy" Fang thought. He got up and saw Iggy waiting outside a hospital room. He walked up to Iggy. Iggy was shaking, but Fang rested a hand on his shoulder and he stopped shaking. Iggy turned his head and looked at Fang. Fang looked at Iggy. Iggy had scratches on his face and a cast on his right arm.

"What happened" Fang asked.

"T...the car It crashed".

"What how" fang asked. Iggy shrugged. Then Mrs. Martinez and Gazzy came out of the hospital room.

"What happened" Fang asked.

"The breaks stopped working." Mrs. Martinez said.

"How's Nudge" Iggy asked.

Fang looked shocked "what happened to Nudge" Fang asked horrified.

"She has three broken ribs" Mrs. Martinez said. Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang looked at her.

* * *

Every one sat in Max's hospital room waiting to here from the doctor about Nudge. sudden;y the doctor walked in.

"can i speak to the legal guardian of Nudge"

"that would be me" Mrs. Martinez said

"Can i speak to you outside"

"ok" Mrs. Martinez said and walked outside with the doctor

"so whats up with Nudge" Mrs. Martinez asked the doctor

" well when she broke her ribs we didn't notice this until now but it might disrupt her recovery process" the doctor said

"what is it" Mrs. Martinez asked

" Nudge has a damaged lung" the doctor said

"what" Mrs. Martinez said

"oh and Max will make a great recovery in about 2 weeks" the doctor said and walked away.

"ok" Mrs. Martinez said "thank you doctor" she walked back into the room.

* * *

Every one looked at Mrs. Martinez as she walked back in to the hospital room.

"well" Iggy asked "how is she"

Mrs. Martinez didn't answer, she just looked at the floor.

"mom" Iggy said desperately "please"

"the doctor said Max is going to make a full recovery it will take two weeks then she'll be as good as new"

Fang sighed in relief then said "but what about Nudge?"

Mrs. Martinez twiddled her fingers

"mom" Iggy said..."please"

"she has a damaged lung, it's going to be a longer recovery process"

Iggy slouched his shoulders.

Everyone else went back into Max's room to rest.

* * *

Jeb sat in his room smiling his first two stages of his plan were complete. turn Max & Nudge into flying girls and bring back Ella while nearly killing Max and Nudge. next he just had to give the family Ella back when they were at their weakest. Tomorrow.


	3. Short and not so sweet

Every one sat in the hospital waiting for news about Nudge and Max hoping. Suddenly a Nurse walked into the waiting room

"i'm looking for Mrs. Martinez" the nurse said

"that would be me" mrs. Martinez said and stood up

"oh,ok" the nurse said "well i just thought you ought to know max woke up just a few minutes ago asking for you and no one else" Fang's head shot up at this but he then felt sad

"why didn't Max ask for me" he thought

"ok" Mrs. Martinez said and got up. "Please wait here" she told Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. they all nodded. The nurse lead Mrs. Martinez to Max and then left.

"Max, how are you feeling" she asked

"hungry" Max replied groggily

Mrs. Martinez laughed, "ok i'll get you some food" she got up and returned a few minutes later with some soup. Max ate it all

" you know i'm sure every one else wants to see you"

"where's nudge" Max asked

Mrs. Martinez looked down "she was in a car accident"

"WHAT" Max said her heart racing

"calm down shes ok" said but Max couldn't calm down. The heart machine showed her heart racing and suddenly the nurse came running just as Max started hyperventilating. The nurse ushered Mrs. Martinez out of the room. She walked back to the empty waiting area, empty of everyone but her children. She slumped down in her chair and put her head on her hands and started crying.


	4. Suprise

Jeb POV

Jeb sat in his car out side the hospital parking lot. he looked behind him. "ready to see your family again" he asked the girl in the back seat

"yeah" she nodded excitedly

"ok" he got out of the car and opened the door for the girl. She hopped out and skipped along happily behind Jed. When they entered the hospital he asked the lady behind the desk "hi I'm here to visit Max and Nudge Martinez, I'm family".

"ok" the lady said "they're right down the hall in room 142 it's on the left" she smiled.

"thank you" Jeb said and started walking down the hall with the girl still behind him. When they reached the room Jeb peaked in the window just to be sure. He saw the two boys and he assumed were Fang and Iggy. A little blond boy named Gazzy and on a hospital bed he saw Nudge and on another bed he saw Max. He looked at the girl "your family is in there"

"really!?" the girl asked

"yes" Jeb nodded. He looked at the girl "remember they haven't seen you in 7 years so don't go crazy" he told her. she nods her head.

He watches as she slowly opens the door.

* * *

No ones POV

Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Mrs. Martinez sat quietly waiting for Max or Nudge to wake up. The door then started to open. they all turned around thinking it was a nurse or a doctor but it wasn't. standing befor them was a 14 year old girl.

"excuse me" said Gazzy , "but I think you have the wrong room"

"what is your name dear" Mrs. Martinez asked softly

"umm... Ella my name is Ella" the girl said.

They all stared at her wide eyed.

"and you're Fang" she said pointing at Fang, "you're Iggy" she pointed at Iggy, "and you're Gazzy" she pointed at Gazzy.

They all stared at her for a while then Mrs. Martinez jumped up and hugged her.

"Ella?" she asked

the girl nodded and Mrs. Martinez hugged her tighter. she let go of Ella and just stared at her. making sure this wasn't a dream. Just then Iggy walked up to Ella and grabbed her.

"if it's really you don't ever leave again" Iggy whispered in her ear then hugged her.

Gazzy stood behind him looking at his sister. When Iggy released her Gazzy stepped forward and Ella hugged him. He hugged her back. Gazzy let go of his sister and let Fang step forward.

Fang stared at the girl in front of him. He stepped towards her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I missed you Fang" she mumbled into his ear. He hugged her back as well.

while they got their introductions out of the way they sat and talked. Meanwhile they didn't even notice Max and Nudge had gotten up.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while but I just got my laptop so I might be able to update more often so yeah. Anyway sorry if this chapter wasn't good but i'm just getting back into my writing mood so yeah but please review. :33 **


	5. Betrails and choices

**I'd like to thank all of the people who are fallowing this story or who have favored this story. Luv you guys :{D happy moustache guy. anyway i'll continue now :33**

* * *

Max and Nudge woke up to the sound of laughter. they slowly sat up, ignoring the pain they felt. Max turned her head to see Fang hugging a girl who looked to be about 14 years old. She sat in Fang's lap smiling an Fang who was smiling back. Max ignored her jealousy.

"Fang never smiled like that with me" she thought.

She watched this girl get up and move to Iggy. He grabbed her and she sat on him. She looked adoringly at a laughing Iggy and Iggy looked the back at her with the same adoration.

"Iggy never looked at me that way before" Nudge thought but she didn't show it

Her and Max slowly stood up leaning on each other for support. They slowly walked towards their happy family.

Fang tuned around and saw Max and Nudge making their way to them. He saw the stain in their faces as the tried to walk. Iggy also looked up.

"oh hey guys" Iggy said while not really paying attention to them.

"umm" Nudge said

"who is she" Max said

Fang glared at her. "SHE" Fang said putting emphasis on the word she "is Ella our sister"

Fang got up and started to walk towards Max. "She is my sister and I don't want you bothering her" Fang said getting angrier. Max backed away as Fang kept walking towards her.

"Fang" Nudge said stepping between Max and Fang "she didn't mean anything offensive"

Fang grumbled and went back to his seat.

Iggy glared at Nudge. "he wasn't doing anything wrong its not like he was gonna hurt her" he said and looked at Nudge distastefully then went back to Elle.

Max and Nudge just looked at each other and left.

* * *

Fang POV

I looked at Ella and she was just so hypnotizing. She looked so innocent and it enchanted me.

"umm" I heard Nudge say. I turned around"

"who is she" Max said

I wanted to say that this is my sister Ella but I only felt anger. I moved towards Max and started to tell her that she was my sister and to leave her alone. I don't know why I felt so angry by her comment. Then Nudge stepped in and I sat back down.

* * *

Iggy POV

I was still sitting next to Ella as Nudge stepped between Fang and Max.

I was gonna tell Fang to back away from Max but one look at Ella and I was just filled with anger for Max and Nudge.

"he wasn't doing anything wrong it's not like he was gonna hurt her" I said with disgust in my voice.

Max and Nudge just looked at each other and left. I went back to Ella. I was so entranced by her I didn't even thank about the evil smirk on her lips.

* * *

No one's POV

Max and Nudge left their hospital room and walked outside. Nurses and doctors tried to stop them claiming they needed to rest but they just kept walking. They ran outside into the parking lot.

"Max" Nudge said once the had stopped. "What happened" she asked

"I don't know but we aren't going to live with them anymore" Max said.

She and Nudge flew back to Mrs. Martinez's home to pack up and leave

Once they had all of their stuff they took some of Mrs. Martinez's credit cards

"isn't that considered stealing" Nudge asked

Max looked t her "do you want to die or do you want to live"

Nudge just gulped and nodded.

They left the house and started walking. They would of flown but they weren't feeling up to it.

"going somewhere" a voice said

Max and Nudge turned and saw Jeb standing behind them.

"Jeb" Nudge sneered

"what do you want" Max said

"nothing" Jeb said

"good" Max said, "then leave us alone"

"where is your family" Jeb asked

The girls said nothing

"did they leave you for something else" he said

"or someone else" he said grinning slightly.

They stared at him. "none of your business" Max said "lets go Nudge"

"where are you going" Jeb said "you have school, and you can't miss that. Besides I thought you always wanted a normal life. Running away and hiding isn't vey normal at all"

"why would you care" Max said

Jeb ignored her and said "you don't have to run away you know, you could stay with me'

"No way you creep" Nudge said

"but Nudge you love school" Jeb said

Nudge looked down and Jeb smiled. He knew he was getting to her.

"Max" Nudge said.

Max looked at Nudge. Max thought "I do like school and it would be cool to have a normal life, but this guy is a creep so no"

"No way am I living with you" Max said

"you really don't have much of a choice, you see, I brought Ella back and I caused your family to hate you, and I can also destroy your precious family." Jeb said smirking. "But if you come live with me go to school, and whatever, I'll leave them alone.

Max and Nudge both looked at him and they knew they had a choice, live with him and save the people who now hate them, or leave and destroy the people who once cared for them.

"Max" Nudge said "I think you know what to do, I trust you"

Max looked at him. "we choice to..." Max hesitated "give us 3 days"

Jeb sighed "fine I'll give you three days you can live with your family for 2 days and see how it is and live one day with me then you choice where you want to live and that's my final offer"

"deal" Max said and shook Jeb's hand

He turned and walked away leaving Max and Nudge in a bigger problem then before.

* * *

**this is the longest chapter I could make right now. I hope you like it. If you have any ideas about what you think should happen next please tell me your ideas when you Review. so **

**Review :33**


	6. AN

Hi, now that I have more work to do , I won't have enough time to go over my chapters before I post them. So I need a beta reader. Sadly I don't know how the whole beta reader thing works. If you do, then I need one. I will not be updating any of my stories until I get one so please if you can. But sorry this was not a chapter.


End file.
